pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
C L Khatri
C L Khatri born in 1965 is a bilingual poet writing in English and Hindi, editor of Cyber Literature (A Bi-annual Journal of English Studies), The Indian Journal of English Studies and college magazine "Sanket" and several anthologies of criticism. He is a well known critic, reviewer, author and translator. Currently working as a Professor, T P S College, Patna, Bihar, INDIA. Life C L Khatri was born on 11 December, 1965 at a village Lakhawar in Jehanabad, Bihar, had his early education there and graduation from College of Commerce, Arts and Science, Patna. He did his M.A. and Ph.D from Patna University, Patna. He joined as a Lecturer in English, Magadh University, Bodhgaya, and then was posted at S S College, Jehanabad before moving to T P S College, Patna in 2001. He delivered several guest lectures to M.Phil students at Indian School of Mines, Dhanbad, Jharkhand. He also served as Dean Students' Welfare and Inspector of Colleges at Patliputra University, Patna from July, 2018 to September, 2019. Works Besides academics, he has been pursuing his literary career. As an editor of Cyber Literature he has edited the journal regularly since 1997 and has been editing the college magazine "Sanket" for more than a decade and was elected as Editor-in-Chief of The Indian Journal of English Studies in the All India English Teachers' Conference held at Osmania University, Hyderabad 2017. Dr Khatri is the author of twenty six books including three books of translation in collaboration with Prof Ram Bhagwan Singh, and 34 research papers, around 40 book-reviews, and four poetry collections in English and one in Hindi. His poems are widely published in India and abroad, anthologised and translated into Chinese, Oriya, Bangala, Urdu and Hindi languages. List of Publications: Bibliography Books by C L Khatri Criticism: 1. Vivekananda: Speeches and Writings: A Critical Study, Prestige Books, New Delhi, 2000 2. Walter de la Mare: Poetry and Novels: An Evaluation ''(with Kumar Chandradeep), Book Enclave, Jaipur, 2003 ''3. Indian Novels in English: Sense and Sensibility, Book Enclave, Jaipur. 2004 reprint 2018. 4.'' World Literature in English: Critical Responses'', Book Enclave, Jaipur, 2006 5.'' Narrative Noodles: Essays on Indian Novels in English'', Book Enclave, Jaipur, 2008 6. Vivekananda: Voices & Vision: A Literary Perspective, Authorspress, Delhi, 2008 7. Mohan Rakesh: Halfway House: A Critique, Prakash Book Depot, Bareilly, 2004 8. Vijay Tendulkar: Silence! The Court Is In Session: A Critical Study'', Prakash Book Depot, Bareilly, 2005'' 9.Girish Karnad’s Naga- Mandal : A Critique, Prakash Book Depot, Bara Bazar, Bareilly, 2006 Anthologies: 1. Indian Writing in English: Voices from the Oblivion (ed.) Book Enclave, Jaipur, 2004 2. Indian Drama in English: An Anthology of Recent Criticism (with Kumar Chandrdeep), Book Enclave, Jaipur, 2006 3. R. K. Narayan: Reflections and Re-evaluation (ed.) Sarup & Sons, New Delhi, 2006 4.'' Thunder on Stage: A Study of Girish Karnad’s Plays'' (ed) (Sudhir K. Arora), Book Enclave, Jaipur, 2008 5. Commonwealth Literature: Colonial Inheritance (ed.), ( with R. B. Singh), Book Enclave, Jaipur. 2010 6.'' Indian Fiction in English: Recent Criticism (ed), Adhyayan Publishers, New Delhi, 2010 ''7. Indian English Poetry: A Discovery (ed), (with Sudhir K. Arora), Jaipur, 2010 8. Indian Novel in English: Critical Spectrum (ed),( with Rajendraprasad Y. Shinde), Jaipur, 2012 9. American Literature: Indian Responses (ed), Aadi Publications, Jaipur, 2012 10. Indian Imagination: A Critical Study of Fiction, Autobiography and Poetry (ed), Aadi Publications, 2013 11. Five Indian Women Novelists: Feminist Vision (ed.) (with Sandhya Saxena),Yking Books, Jaipur, 2013. 12. Prison Literature: A Global Perspective, Authorspress, New Delhi, 2016 13. R K Narayan: A Critical Study of his Novels and Short Stories'' (ed.), Sarup Book'' Publishers, New Delhi, 2017. Other Books 1. Student’s Companion to Functional English ( with R.B.Singh), Novelty & Co. , Patna, 2007. reprint 2012. 2. Student's Companion to English Translation, Novelty & Co. , Patna, 2010. POETRY IN ENGLISH 1. Kargil ( An Anthology of Poems), Cyber Publication House, Patna, 2000 2. Ripples in the Lake, Prakash Book Depot, Bareilly, 2006. 3.Two-Minute Silence'', Authorspress, New Delhi, 2014.'' 4. For You to Decide'', Authorspress, New Delhi, 2016.'' Anthology of Poetry 1. Millennium Mood:'' An Anthology of Poems on World Peace, 2001, Cyber Publication House,'' Patna. Poetry in Hindi 1. Goolar Ka Phool'' (Hindi Poetry), Rajdeep'' Prakashan, New Delhi, 2011 Translation 1. Devakinandan Khatri's Chandrakanta (English Translation) in collaboration with Ram Bhagwan Singh, Prabhat Prakashan, New Delhi, 2018. 2. Modi's Success Stories (English Translation),'' in collaboration with Ram Bhagwan Singh, Prabhat Prakashan, New Delhi, 2018. 3. ''Greatest Short Stories of Premchand'' in'' collaboration with Ram Bhagwan Singh, Aadi Publications, Jaipur, 2019. Secondary Sources: Book: 1 Purohit, Gagan B. Tracing Roots of Indigenous Poetry in English: The Post-Colonial Connection'', Jaipur, Aadi Publications, 2018.'' Research Papers in Books and Journals: 1. Tiwari, R. S. “A Peep into Kargil”. Current Indian Creativity in English, Jaipur, Book Enclave, 2003. 2. Saxena, Sandhya. “Ironic Undertones in C. L. Khatri’s Poetry”, Indian English Poetry: Recent Explanations, ''Ed. G. S. Jha, New Delhi, Authors Press, 2008. 3. Arora, Sudhir. “Post-Colonial Concerns in in the Poetry of C. L. Khatri”, Rainbow Redemption: New Bearings in Indian English Poetry, Ed. Binod Mishra, New Delhi, Adhyayan Publishers & Distributors, 2007. 4. “Depicting the Social Realism: Portrayal of the Truth in Binod Mishra’s ''The Multiple Waves ''and C. L. Khatri’s Two-Minute Silence” The Indian Journal of English Studies,Vol LVI, 2019. 5. Arora, Sudhir. “C. L. Khatri’s Two-Minute Silence: Discourse Continues”, MIT International Journal of English Language & Literature, Moradabad,Vol-2, No. 2, August 2015. 6. Kumari, Jindagi. “The Deluge of Development in C L Khatri: Representation of the Anthropocenein Indian English Poetry”, Dialogue: A Journal Devoted to Literary Appreciation, Lucknow, Vol XIII, Number 2, December 2017. 7. Purohit, Gagan Bihari. “Poetry of Possession: A Study of C. L. Khatri’s Poetry”, ''Thematics: ''A Peer-Reviewed International Research Journal of English Studies, Vol. 8, Issue 1, Jan 2017. 8. Arora, Sudhir K. “Colours of Life in C L Khatri’s Haikiu”, International Journal on Multicultural Literature, Kerala, Vol. 6, No. 1, Jan 2016. 9. Thakur, Arvind Kumar. “C. L. Khatri’s Poetry: Socio-Political Perspective”, Poetcrit, H.P., Vol. XXVIII, No. 1, Jan 2015. 10. Naikar, Basavaraj. “Satirical Vision in Khatri’s Poetry”. Poetcrit, H.P., Vol. XXXI, No. 2, July-Dec 2018. 11. Bhaskar, Bhaskaranand Jha. “C. L. Khatri’s ''For You to Decide: Reflections on Physics and Metaphysics of Life”, The Interiors, A Peer-Reviewed Annual Journal of English Studies, Bodh-Gaya, Vol. 6, 2017. 12. Abhilasha. “India and Indianness in the Poetry of C. L Khatri. Poetcrit Silver Jubilee Number on Post-1960 Indian English Poetry, Vol.XXV, No.1, Jan 2012. 13. Nishi, Chauhan. “C. L. Khatri: A Poet of Cultural Values”, Cyber Literature, Patna, Vol XXXVII, No.1, June 2016. 14. Chandradeep, Kumar. “C. L. Khatri’s Poetry Collection For You to Decide: An Estimation” ''Cyber Literature, Patna, Vol. XXXVIII, No. II, Dec 2016. 15. Choudhary, A. K. “Literary Artillery of C. L. Khatri” in www.researchscholar.co.in 16. Arora, Sudhir, K. “The Poetry of C L Khatri: A Critique”, www.episteme.net.in 17. Prem, P C. K. “C L Khatri: A Poet of Philosophical Irony”, ''Poetcrit, H P, Vol.XXVIII, July, 2015, Pp. 101-105. 18. Peeran, S. L. “Patriotic Nationalistic Poems in Kargil-'' An Anthology of Poems by C L Khatri”,'' Poet'': An International Monthly, Chennai, 2002.'' 19. Pandey, Suresh Chandra. “'' 2 two minute Silence'' : A Sequenced Cultural Fizz” www.rjoe.org.in vol.4,issue no 1. 20. Prem, P. C. K. “Little Experiential Anxieties beautify to Life”, 21. Choudhary, A. K. “Literary Artillery of C. L. Khatri”, Research Scholar'': An International Refereed e-Journal of'' Literary Explorations, www.researchscholar.co.in Selected Reviews For You to Decide 1. D. C. Chambial. Poetcrit, H P, July-Dec. 2017 Pp. 188-189. 2. Aditya. The Indian Journal of English Studies''(AESI), Vol. LV, 2018, Pp. 281-284.'' 3. Prof Neeraj Kumar. The Interiors, Bodh-Gaya, Vol. 6, 2017, Pp.199-202. 4. Sanjay Sharma. Phenomenal Literature, New Delhi, Vol. 2, No. 2, 2017, Pp. 167-168. 5. Manas Bakshi. Interdisciplinary Journal of Literature and Language, Vol. 4, No.1 July-Dec. 2017. 6. Shubha R Mishra. Cenacle, Nagpur, Vol. 1, No. 7, December 2017. Pp. 96-99. 7. '' Raj Kumar Mishra. ''Dialogue, Lucknow, Vol. XII, No. II, December 2016, Pp. 81-83. 8. O N Gupta. Elegance, Mumbai, Vol-1, Issue-2, September 2018. 9. P. K. Singh. The Inside, Varanasi, Vol. 10, 2015, Pp. 91-92. 10. Dr Shamenaz, 11. Sandhya Saxena. www.ijher.com/_blog/2017/01/20/35-creation-and-criticism-issue-of-jan-2017/ 1. 12. Poonam Dwivedi. Contemporary Vibes, Issue 48, July-Sept 2017, Pp. 51-52. 13. P.C.K Prem. Two-Minute Silence 1. Binod Mishra. Re-Markings, ''Agra, Vol. 14, No. 2 September 2015. 2. Shaileshwar Sati Prasad. ''Approaches, '' Patna, Vol. V, August 2016, Pp. 141-145. 3. K. Balachandran. The Literary Pearls, B N College, Patna, Vol. 3, 2015, Pp. 426-428. 4. Ram Bhagwan Singh, ''Panorama Literaria, 'Gurgaon,Vol. 2, No. 2 July-Dec 2015, Pp. 138-139. 5. Rajendraprasad, Y Shinde. ''Illuminati, Kanpur, Vol 6, Jan-Dec 2015-16, Pp. 149-152. 6. Bernard M. Jackson. Bizz Buzz, Bangalore, Vol. 18, 2015, Pp. 123-125. 7. Shyamala A. Narayan. The Journal of Indian writing in English,'' Gulbarga,Vol. 43, Jan & July 2015, Pp.'' 51-56. ' 8. Vinod Kumar, ''Cenacle, Nagpur, Vol. 1 No 5, 2015, Pp. 143-1146. 9. Kalikinkar Pattanayak, Dialogue, Lucknow, Vol X, No. 2, December 2014, Pp. 86-88. 10. M. Thirumeni. Cyber Literature, Patna, Vol XXXVII, No. 1, June 2016, Pp. 110-111. 11. Sanjay Sharma. Virtuoso, Hyderabad, Vol.4, No. 2, February, 2015, Pp. 151. 12. D C Chambial. Poetcrit, H P, Vol.XXVIII, July, 2015, Pp.181-182. 13. Hitisha Goel, Cyber Literature, Patna, Vol. XXXIV, No. II, 2014, Pp. 80-82. 14. Sandhya Saxena. Replica, Cuttack, Vol. XVIII, No. 1 & 2, Jan-June 2015, Pp. 101-103. 15. Rajiv Ranjan Dwivedi. Verbal Art, New Delhi, Vol 1, No. 2, 2015, Pp. 125-130. 1.16. Ripples in the Lake 1. R. K. Singh. Creative Forum, Vol. 20, No. 2 July-Dec 2007, Pp. 160-162. 2. G. I. Sheriff. The Journal of Indian English Writing, Gulbarga, Vol. 35, No. 1, Jan 2007. P. 102. 3. Ram Bhagwan Singh. Cyber Literature'', Patna, Vol. XIX & XX, 2007, Pp. 105-10.'' 4. Ms. A. Satyavathi. 5. Patricia Prime. Points of View, Gaziabad, Vol. XIII, No.II, Winter 2006, Pp. 114-116. Kargil 1. D. Kesava Rao. The Journal of Indian Writing in English, Gulbarga, Vol. 31, No. 1, January, 2003. 2. R. S. Tiwary. Poet: An International Monthly, Chennai, April, 2002, Pp. 59-63. 3. Ram Bhagwan Singh. Cyber Literature,'' Patna, Vol. 7& 8, 2001, Pp. 89-90.'' 4. M. S. Venkata Ramaiah. Cyber Literature'', Patna, Vol. IX, No. 1, 2002, Pp. 63-64.'' 5. Michael Paul Hoogan. Canopy, Barelly, July, 2003, Pp. 28-29. Links: www.cyberliterature.in www.aes-india.org https://scholar.google.com/citations?hl=hi&user=wLJNoIoAAAAJ worldcat.org › identities › lccn-no00032579 Category:Indian poems in English Category:Indian poets Category:Essays in literary criticism Category:English magazine editors Category:Poetry anthologies